


fuck the ending

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Jack Kline as God, M/M, personal heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: What would have happened if I was a writer for the final episode
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	fuck the ending

Cas took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings and almost being blinded by the pure whiteness of it. The air was clear and crisp and blinked once more before standing up trying to assess where he was and if he was in immediate danger. He gazed at his setting if he wasn’t mistaken it seemed like he was in one of Heavens hallways. He breathed before jumping at the sudden voice behind him.

“Hello.” It sounded like Jack but… it couldn’t be. Cas turned around and there he was. Looking just how he had when he had left doing his weird little hand thing. 

“Jack.” Cas gasped in disbelief, reaching out to see if he would disappear under his touch. He didn’t, he stood perfectly still smiling with tears in his eyes. “How?” 

“Long story short I am acting God now but we have time if you would like to hear the long story. We only have… forever.” Jack chuckled. Cas still didn’t understand what was going on. He should be in the Empty. 

“Well you don’t have to go into the full story but if you could elaborate please so that I can at least partially understand what is going on because I should be in the Empty right now and you should be on Earth with Sam and Dean.” 

“Sorry I forgot that time moves differently up here and well you have been dead not able to tell the passage of time but, 250 years have passed Castiel. Sam and Dean are no longer alive but they are doing well in Heaven.” Jack explains and Castiel feels all the wind leave from his body. Dean is dead. “Heaven was a lot more damaged than I anticipated so I waited a little bit before I removed you from the empty.” 

Cas really wasn’t listening to much of what Jack was saying. He was still trying to cope with the fact that Sam and Dean are dead. 

Jack seemed to notice his distress. “I can show you to their rooms if you want to see them again.” Cas looks back at Jack hope in his eyes.

“They made it to heaven?” Jack scoffs.

“I am God Castiel, I get to decide what goes on around here. There was no way I was letting the Winchesters go to hell after everything that they did for me and the world. They deserve to be in Heaven. I am much more lenient, when humans get here I take into consideration their intent as well as actual harm to others rather than what they did.” Castiel nodded, agreeing that Winchesters deserved everything that was good in this world and the next for their dedication to making sure it was safe for people to live. Throughout his billions of years “alive” if you really want to call it that, he had never understood the love that his father felt for these people. He would always be talking about how proud he was of his creations. When he first made people only a couple thousand years he loved watching them progress ,and see how they find out the use for the things he left there. Castiel never understood the appeal. 

Then there was Dean. No one in Heaven or Hell will deny the fact that the second Castiel touched Dean’s soul he was lost. He had no direction nor did he want to follow one. He just wanted to be with Dean and in the first time in forever (literally) Cas understood his fathers admiration for humans. Castiel finally understood how lonely his life had been without Dean. Dean had made him feel things that he didn’t even think were possible. It’s crazy that Castiel had lived for all of time yet those 11 years he spent yearning for Dean felt the longest. 

Jack led him down the multitude of hallways, they had a while until they reached the brothers door's. However they also had 250 years to catch up on, and all the time in the world so they weren’t in a rush to get it over with. 

Finally they got to Winchester, Dean and Winchester, Sam. Knowing God and being friends with him has its perks. They were able to be together though in reality they should be thousands if not millions of doors away from each other. 

Castiel smiled at the doors after all that time walking and hearing about all that had gone on in their lives and everyone else’s, he realized he had no interest in disturbing the eternal peace they had found themselves in. He looked longingly at their doors running his hands over the cold material that they were made of. Feeling how strong they were. He was content knowing they were safe and nothing would ever bother them again. No monster that might take a family member or a betrayal from someone they thought they could trust. Peace. 

“Let’s leave them be Jack. They have been through enough.” Cas says his eyes wet, he thought confessing his feelings would be his happiest moment and he’s happy his deal with the Empty is over because Cas has never felt happiness like this ever. He feels light. Without responsibility and expectation but he is also not lonely anymore which is more fulfilling than he ever could have thought.

_In Sam’s Personal Heaven_

Sam’s personal heaven was the life that he wanted with Jess. However the strong love he had once felt for her has since faded to a slight dim. He would always love her. No one could ever truly replace her and change the impact that she had on Sam. But Eileen was his new future. His personal heaven was him in law school with 2.5 kids and a pie cooling down on the windowsill. 

All of a sudden his son, Dean, came bounding up to him reaching up signaling that he wanted his dad to pick him up. Sam was a sucker and couldn’t say no how much he wanted to. 

“Daddy are Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas coming to dinner tonight? Mom said they were.” Sam chuckled and assured him that his favorite uncles were coming to dinner tonight. It was no surprise that Dean was overjoyed. Since Cas and his brother decided not to have children of their own they decided to instead spoil the ever loving shit out of their nephews and niece. However mini Dean was the only one sentient enough to know that a visit from his uncles meant he was getting a gift. His daughter Ellen or Elle was only two so she was just barely walking, much less getting excited over some toy she was gonna break in 2 days. His youngest son (John) was only 4 months old so he wasn’t doing much of anything. 

They showed up on time and sure enough with something for each of the kids. Dean ran up to his Uncles’ arms pulling them into a quick hug before pulling back staring at them with a hopeful look. 

Dean let out a hearty laugh “Jeez mini me give us a sec to take our shoes off.” As soon as he did, Dean’s new Fisher-Price truck was in his hands and he was running off to go play with it. Cas and Dean walked into the kitchen to say hi to Eileen and help her with anything she needed considering she still has to care for a newborn. They exchange greetings and Cas gives Elle and John their gifts, setting Johns on the living room table since he can’t hold anything. It’s more of a gift for Sam and Eileen but it’s the thought that counts. 

Eileen thanks them and reminds them once again like she has been doing for years that they don’t need to bring gifts whenever they come over.

Dean lifts his hand to tell her it’s no problem. “When you have an angel for a husband things have a habit of falling into the palms of your hands.” Dean winked at Castiel who rolled his eyes and reassured that Eileen that it was no problem and as long as they were alive the kids were getting spoiled. 

They finally sat down for dinner and they laughed exchanging stories of what happened to them during their day and all the hijinks that they have gotten into the last time they saw each other. Everything was perfect and it would be like this forever.

_In Dean’s Personal Heaven_

Dean’s Heaven was a lot more simple. It was the four of them him, Sam, Jack, and Cas. Dean was in the kitchen popping popcorn as the other three of them were picking out a movie for them to watch that night. Once their more exciting battles had calmed they realized he biggest problem facing them was the lack of pop culture knowledge between Cas and Jack. Jack more so since technically he is like 2 years old. 

He heard playful banter between Sam and Cas about which movie to show Jack first. Sam was for E.T while Cas wanted to watch Ferris Bueller. Dean was silently glad he chose to leave the room for snacks because they would no doubt turn to him and he doesn’t even know which one he would choose in the situation. He wants to hear their arguments but the second the popcorn machine kicks in it drowns out their voices. 

Two minutes later their popcorn is finished, buttered and salted to perfection if does say so himself. He doesn’t make much considering that only half of the parties here can actually taste things beyond molecules and Sam is on yet another health kick though Dean argues you can only get so healthy. 

Dean walks in and Cas is pouting while Sam is wearing a shit eating grin with Jack sitting on the floor watching the opening scene to E.T.

“We’re going with E.T tonight I see.” Dean says as he enters the room and Sam smiles to himself harder if that’s even possible and while nodding his head. He shoves Sam over and wedges himself in between him and Cas. 

Turns out to be a waste that Sam won their little move debate because he falls asleep before the ending. By this point Dean has rotated to where his head is on Cas’ lap and feet on the edge of the couch forming a seat belt around Sam. Cas is playing with Dean’s hair which he started doing around the middle of the movie and has yet to stop. Jack is still sitting stupidly close to the TV eyes transfixed on everything on the scene. Cas huffs above and Dean looks at him as if to ask what's wrong.

“Sam wins and can’t even stay awake to watch the entire thing. We should have should just watched my suggestion at least I can stay conscious to appreciate my winnings.” Dean chuckles a little at how pissy Cas is over losing a single movie chosing. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better I would have chosen Ferris over E.T” Cas looks down at Dean and gives him a small smile. For the first time in about 30 minutes he takes his head off Dean’s head and grabs his left hand and just holds it. The soft glow of the TV hits their wedding rings in a way that just makes them seem so magical. They look at eachother with all the love of the universe in their eyes. Cas leans down and kisses Dean. It’s short and sweet saying everything and meaning nothing at the same time. Everytime they connect themselves in any way whether it be something as innocent as hand holding or their more intimate moments when they are one they finally feel whole. Dean went his whole life without knowing love like this, he had thought he had it with a couple of people but he could not have been more wrong. 

With them together everything is perfect and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, thank you so much for reading, sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
